


Jason's Story

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: 12-year-old Jason was invited to hang out with some cool older boys one day.  What happened next would change his world...





	

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretences. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

When I was 9 years old, my 16-year-old cousin Connor became pregnant. He invited me to be in the delivery room when he gave birth, and I quickly accepted. The two of us had always been close - I'm told I started following him around at family get-togethers practically as soon as I could walk. He hadn't minded, and in fact had always seemed to relish the 'big brother' role he got to have with me (as he was the youngest of four). And while he'd always been popular with others his age, he always seemed to find time for me.

Finally, one night, after I'd been in bed asleep for a while, my dad came in and woke me. "Connor's gone into labor," he told me.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I got dressed, and my dad drove me to the hospital. He explained to a night nurse why we were there, and I was soon escorted into the delivery room, where I found Connor laying on a delivery table, dressed only in a hospital gown and with his legs spread apart, with the soles of his feet on a couple of pad kinda things, and his knees pointing up towards the ceiling. There was a big pillow under his head and shoulders. Tim, Connor's 17-year-old boyfriend and the father of the baby, was standing next to him, holding his right hand. Next to Tim were 19-year-old Blake and 21-year-old Mike, two of Connor's brothers. I hesitated just inside the door, but Connor smiled at me when he saw me standing there, and waved me over.

I walked over to him. "How are you?" I asked.

"Ready to get this kid out of me, Jason," he replied, breathing hard as he rested his left hand on his abdomen.

I hesitantly looked down at his crotch. Interestingly enough, despite how close we'd always been, we'd never seen each other's private parts before, so this was the first time I'd ever seen his dick and balls. They seemed huge to me! His dick, like mine, was circumcised. There was a lot of hair there around his dick and balls, too. Of course, he'd seemed hairy for years, at least going from the times I'd seen his bare chest or legs whenever he'd wear shorts or we'd go swimming together, or from how much he'd had to shave from his face, so I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that his crotch was hairy too. While I was amazed at his dick's size (his entire body was big, really; he was 6'2", and very muscular), a small part of my mind rationalized that I'd probably be that big at 16, too.

The medical people had finished getting ready, and Connor's 26-year-old brother Chris, who was a doctor, came over and got down by Connor's crotch, between his legs. The table Connor was on was designed in such a way that the part he was laying on jutted just a bit past his dick and balls, with the pad things sticking out at angles away from the table in a sort of stubby Y formation, so Chris was able to get in between Connor's legs, right up next to the end of Connor's (huge) dick.

"All right, Connor," Chris then said, "I want you to start pushing."

Connor started pushing. For a while, nothing else seemed to be happening. After about 30 minutes or so, when I was beginning to wonder if the baby had any intention of ever coming out, the base of Connor's dick started getting bigger as a large lump moved through it. Connor had clenched his teeth and seemed to be trying really hard not to scream bloody murder. Then the end of his dick opened up, and the baby started coming out. Chris kept telling Connor to push. As the baby's head started sliding out of Connor's dick, Chris put his hands underneath where the baby was coming out, supporting it. When the baby's shoulders came out of the end of Connor's dick, Chris wrapped his hands around the baby and pulled it the rest of the way out.

"It's a boy!" Chris said as the umbilical cord was cut and the baby was taken to be cleaned up and examined. A couple of minutes later the umbilical cord and placenta were pulled out of Connor.

The baby was cleaned up and handed to Connor for a couple of minutes before they were both taken away, the baby to the nursery and Connor to a room to rest for a day or two before going home. I went out to where my dad was waiting, and we went home.

***

Three years later, a couple of weeks after my 12th birthday and just a couple of days after Halloween, I was hanging out with three other guys I knew, Bobby, Kenny (who were both 15), and Shane (who was 16). Bobby was a redhead, with a mass of dark red hair. Kenny was a Native American, a full-blooded Navajo with hair that went down to just past his shoulders. Shane was a blue-eyed blonde with a buzz cut. Each one was around 6 feet in height (by comparison, I was 5 feet 6 inches in height, with somewhat shaggy dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes).

Why they let me hang out with them was something that was never explained to me, but I didn't really mind. They were considered the "cool" guys in the neighborhood, and it was considered something of an honor to us younger kids whenever they let us hang out with them.

The weather had been unusually warm, even for the area, and we'd been swimming in the pool in Shane's back yard. We had horsed around for a while, and soon decided to head inside. It was only then that we realized that no one had brought any towels out. While our skin had pretty much dried out, our swimming suits were still wet and dripping.

When we all indicated that we wanted to go inside sooner than it would take for our suits to dry out enough to stop dripping, Shane said, "Hey guys, take 'em off. My parents'll kill me if I get water dripped all over the place."

Bobby, Kenny, and Shane were all quickly out of their swimming suits, and my eyes widened in disbelief that they had actually stripped in front of each other with such ease. But I didn't want to feel left out, so I slowly dropped my own swimming suit, hoping no one had noticed the hesitation. We all headed inside, and Bobby flopped onto the couch, still completely naked. Kenny and Shane also flopped down (Kenny on a chair, and Shane on a bean bag), also not bothering to get dressed in their street clothes after stripping. My eyes ran over their bodies, envious of their muscular builds and large, hairy dicks and balls. Oh, how I'd wanted to touch them, caress them...

"Hey, looks like Jason is enjoying the view," Kenny said. I suddenly realized they were all looking at me.

"I take it you like what you see," Bobby said, looking down at my crotch. I looked down as well, noticing my dick was hard and jutting outward. I felt my face grow warm, and I hung my head in shame.

Suddenly Bobby was beside me. "Hey, wanna have some fun?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled.

"You ever do it with a guy?" he asked, grinning.

"Do it?"

"Yeah, do it. As in have sex." I shook my head no. "Want to?"

I was stunned. Sure, I knew about the birds and the bees, and my parents had told me a long time ago how two guys could make out (even before Connor got pregnant), but I'd never thought that I would be asked to have sex with another guy! At least not at my age - I'd had some experience with masturbation, but that was it.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Uh, sure," I said, not knowing what else to say.

Bobby led me over to a funky couch that was nearby. I don't know if "couch" was really the proper name for it. It was a long cushioned thing, as long as a couch, but with no arm rests or back, and a bit wider, with a sort of cushion on one end (it looked kind of like those couches that I saw in history books that ancient Romans would lay on as a slave would feed them grapes). He sat down on it, spreading his legs apart. Taking his dick in his hand and shaking it at me, he said, "Kneel down and suck it."

My eyes widened. I figured when he asked me if I wanted to have sex that he meant with him, but I hadn't expected him to mean in front of Kenny and Shane. I glanced around, and saw Kenny and Shane looking at us expectantly. Realizing there was no real way out except to go all the way, I knelt down in front of Bobby. I looked at his dick and balls for a few moments. Taking his dick in my hand, I leaned forward and put it into my mouth and started sucking. My chin was pressed up against his balls and my nose was in his pubic hairs. I heard Bobby start moaning as his hands started running through my hair. His dick start getting hard, and I started pulling back when it quickly became clear that I wasn't going to be able to keep all of it in my mouth (after all, lengthwise the whole thing had just barely managed to fit into my mouth as it was when it was soft). Admittedly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was would be.

Several minutes later he had me stop. He had me get onto the couch, my legs spread apart. He and got onto me. Kissing me, he rubbed his dick and balls against mine. Continuing to kiss me, he ran his hands along the back of my legs, gently pushing upward. I instinctively raised my legs upward, not thinking about why he was doing that. He moved down a bit, and suddenly I felt something jab into my butthole. Gasping, I tried to figure out what was happening. Suddenly I realized that what I felt going into my butthole was Bobby's dick! It took a few minutes for Bobby to get his dick all the way inside me, but when he had, he began moving his hips back and forth. I laid there, getting humped in the butt, unable to believe what was happening. I don't know why I hadn't considered this happening; after all, Bobby had asked me if I'd wanted to have sex, and certainly this was probably one of the (if not the) main ways two guys went about doing just that. It hurt a little, but Bobby seemed to be making sure that it didn't hurt too much, as best as his own need would let him. His dick slid in and out of my butt, his balls flopped against me, and he kissed me on my lips, my cheeks, my neck, and my ears. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and held him. After what seemed like forever, his moaning and gasping reached a climax, and I felt something flowing inside me. Bobby collapsed onto me, gasping for air.

"Oh, yeah," he said after a few moments, right about the time I noticed his dick getting soft. I realized he must have come into me. I squirmed a bit, because while he wasn't hard anymore, I still was, and his weight was pressing uncomfortably onto my dick and balls. Bobby got up and pulled out of me.

Kenny was suddenly on me, grinning. He began kissing me on my lips and neck. Then he began moving to my chest as he continued to kiss. He kissed my chest while his thumbs stroked my nipples. Then he moved his hips over my head. "Open up," he said, sliding the end of his dick across my lips. I obeyed, and he put his dick into my mouth (or at least as much of it as he could fit into my mouth). I began sucking, as he began thrusting in and out of my mouth. I was chocking a bit on his dick, and I had to take quick breaths during the downward thrusts of his hips as he vigorously humped my face. Soon he stopped and backed up, his still-hard dick sliding completely out of my mouth. He got on to me, pushed his dick into my butthole (it taking noticeably less time than Bobby had, I noticed) and began pumping, in and out, in and out, his balls flopping against my butt. His face was close to mine, and his hair went down around my head; it blocked enough of the view on either side that it was almost like we were in our own little world. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him closer to me, our chests pressing against each other. I'd always thought he was the best-looking one of the three, and was practically in heaven over the fact that I was finally having sex with him (I'd masturbated more than once while thinking about him). I laid there for a little while, letting him go at me. He kissed me a couple more times while he thrust. Soon I again felt something flow into me and his dick go soft. He rolled off of me, and landed on the floor.

"That was so cool," he said between gasps.

I rolled over and got up on my hands and knees. Suddenly another dick slid into my butthole and began humping me as hands grabbed my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see Shane having a go at my butt. Not knowing what else to do I stayed there on my hands and knees as Shane thrust, his balls flopping against mine with each inward thrust. I gritted my teeth - while Bobby and Kenny's dicks were close in size, Shane's dick was bigger than theirs were, and Shane wasn't exactly being gentle as he screwed me. After a few minutes I felt a tingling sensation in my groin, and within moments my semen started shooting out of the end of my dick, which started going limp moments later when my supply of semen was exhausted. I heard cheering, and figured it was probably because I'd come, but I didn't understand why anyone would want to cheer that. Shane went at me for a few more minutes before coming into me as well.

After he pulled out of me, the three of them patted me on the back and told me how I'd done a good job. We hung out for a little while longer before it was time for me to go. I grabbed my street clothes and started getting dressed. As I slowly pulled my briefs on, I wondered what I had done. I'd just had sex with three guys! I'd always kind of planned on waiting until I was older to have sex, but everything had happened so quickly.

***

A few weeks later, I wasn't feeling so good. I had started feeling a little nauseated. I figured it had been because I'd stuffed myself too much over the holidays. I even barfed a couple of times, but didn't think too much of it. In the middle of December, I was at a store with my mom. I was a little ways behind here when I bumped into a little old lady. She started telling me off for being an "inconsiderate young man."

I started to apologize, but just as I was stammering out an apology I barfed on her! So instead of the apology coming out "I want to apologize, Ma'am," it came out "I want to...BLEEEEEHHHH!"

Since I was a couple of inches taller than the lady, my barf landed on the top of her blouse and started running down it. She started shrieking hysterically. My mom, who by then had realized I wasn't behind her, had just turned back in time to see me barfing all over the lady. Mom rushed over and grabbed me, apologizing profusely as she dragged me out of the store.

"Jason, are you all right?" she asked as we got into the car, concern written on her face.

"Oh, sure," I replied, trying to sound sarcastic but not doing a very good job because I still felt a little weak. "I throw up on people on a regular basis. Nothing new."

"Very funny," she said dryly.

When we got home, she insisted I go straight to bed. She came in a few minutes later and stuck a thermometer into my mouth. After a while, she checked it.

"Hmm, no fever. Must have been something you ate."

However, it seemed to be something that was more persistent than that, and I barfed several more times over the next few days. One day my parents had Chris over for dinner, and my parents asked him to check me out.

After taking a look at me and feeling my stomach a bit, he said, "I think Jason's pregnant!"

"What?!" we all said together.

"I feel Jason's pregnant," he repeated.

The family looked at me quizzically, and embarrassed, I explained about when I'd had sex with Bobby, Kenny, and Shane. My parents were rather put out with me. My dad called their families, and apparently they didn't deny having sex with me when confronted by their own dad. During that time, I'd slowly climbed the stairs to the attic. Our house was built in such a way that there was a single large room upstairs, which my two brothers (14-year-old Daniel and 8-year-old Ethan) and I wound up getting as a single large bedroom so that the bedrooms on the main floor - with the exception of our parents' bedroom, of course - could be used for guests. I went over to my bed and laid down on my side, a few tears rolling down my face.

A couple of minutes later someone laid down behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and asked, "Hey, how are you?"

I turned to face Daniel. We looked a lot like each other, though he was 4 inches taller and kept his hair cut a lot shorter (Ethan also looked a lot like us, though of course he was much shorter - just a little over 4 feet tall - and kept his blonde hair in a buzz cut). "I'm scared," I said.

"I don't blame you," Daniel said.

"I don't want to go through this," I said.

"Hey, it'll be all right," Daniel said. "You'll get through it. The guys in our family are much too strong for you not to be able to get through it."

***

The pregnancy was confirmed a couple of days later, and Chris offered to be the one to give me a checkup, both to make sure that the pregnancy was going along well and that my young body could handle it. One day after school my mom took me to the hospital where he worked. I was given a few tests using various machines by techs before being ushered into an examination room where Chris met me. Due to the variety of tests that had been performed, I was wearing only my briefs at that point.

He went over the test results with me, before saying that he wanted to do a quick physical examination. He felt my abdomen, then checked my heart, breathing, and my abdomen with a stethoscope, and checked my blood pressure.

Then he said, "All right Jason, I'd like to take a look at your penis. Remove your briefs and lay down, please."

I took a deep breath and slowly slid off my briefs, tossing them over to where the rest of my clothes were on a chair, and laid down on the examination table. He picked up my dick and started examining it. After a few minutes of poking, stretching, stroking, and rolling my dick between his fingers, he said, "Your penis looks good. It should be able to handle having the baby come through it."

"That's good," I mumbled, sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the table.

"Would you like for me to be the one to deliver the baby?" he asked.

"Might as well," I said. "Seems kinda silly to change now." I did feel that way, though I admit that it was also motivated a bit by not wanting to drop my pants in front of any more people than absolutely necessary.

"Would you like to invite anyone into the delivery room when you give birth?"

"Yeah, Connor," I immediately replied. "I was there when he gave birth, so it only seems fair to invite him in. I'd also like to have Daniel and Ethan in there."

"That can be arranged," Chris said.

"Also, I'd like to have Todd Rollins in there, too," I said. Todd was my best friend, even though he was a year younger than I was. I thought for a moment about having my parents in there, but just didn't feel comfortable about being naked in front of my own parents. It just seemed...weird somehow.

"You have any other questions?" he asked.

"Will it hurt much?" I asked.

He nodded. "Unfortunately, from what I understand, it will," he said, since he'd never been pregnant. "So far, we haven't found any strong pain medications that will dull the pain completely without interfering with a guy's body's ability to give birth."

"So you really think my penis can handle having the baby go through it?"

"Yes," he said. "Fortunately, your penis is a good size for someone your age."

I smiled weakly at him before glancing down at my dick, but felt a little better. I'd always felt inadequate down there after seeing Connor, Bobby, Kenny, and Shane naked, and Chris must have sensed that.

"Do I really have to have the baby come out of my penis?" I asked. "Can't I just have it by C-Section?"

"There's a lot of mixed viewpoints in the medical community concerning how pregnant males, and particularly pregnant adolescent males, should have their baby be delivered," he said. "While there are those who feel that those pregnant males who haven't yet finished adolescence should have the baby delivered via C-Section, the organs necessary for male pregnancy are placed in such a way that it makes a Cesarean Section difficult to perform without a lot of surgery and recovery time for the boy. As a consequence, most doctors feel that a pregnant boy should give birth naturally unless the fetus gets to be a size too big for the boy's penis to handle, which only happens in very rare cases - it seems that most of the time the body knows when the fetus would get too big for that to happen, and ensures both that the fetus doesn't get too big and that labor occurs at a point in which the fetus is still the right size to be able to safely go through the penis. Recovering from giving birth naturally tends to take a lot less time for the boy to recover from the birth than a C-Section does. So unless the fetus does get too big, it's advisable in my viewpoint for you to give birth naturally."

I must have looked scared or something, because he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, it'll be all right," he said. "The guys in our family are a strong lot. You'll do good."

I figured that I'd just have to be brave. I was rather scared, though. I had done a bit of research on male pregnancies, and learned that I was the third youngest guy on record as having been pregnant. The youngest boy had his baby via C-section, at age 11 years 10 months. The second youngest boy gave birth naturally on his 12th birthday (he apparently was supposed to have his baby via C-section as well, but went into labor a couple of weeks early, and by the time he made it to the hospital, it was felt that the baby should be delivered naturally). Only a few 13 and 14-year-olds had had babies (a few giving birth naturally, but most of them having C-Sections).

Most boys (meaning those guys under the age of 18) who'd become pregnant were in the 15-17 age range. As an interesting note, only 8 guys total had multifetus pregnancies; the record for the youngest guy to carry a multifetus pregnancy to term went to a boy who'd given birth naturally to twin boys at age 17 and a half; so far, no guy of any age had had more than two at one time, and only two boys had become pregnant a second time prior to their 18th birthday (one had given birth to his first at age 14 and the second at age 17, while the other one had given birth at ages 15 and 17); statistically, guys who'd been pregnant once rarely got pregnant again. The record for the amount of pregnancies one guy's had currently went to a guy who'd given birth to 4 kids, having had the first one when he was 16 years old, the second at 19, the third at 21, and the fourth at 25.

***

I was enrolled in a class at the hospital that taught me what to do when I gave birth. The instructor and other students (all guys, as the class was geared towards pregnant males) were all nice to me, but I felt out of place, as I was the youngest guy by far in there (the next youngest pregnant guy there was 20!).

I went to talk with Todd about it, and invite him to be there when I gave birth. I went over to his house a couple of days after Chris confirmed I was pregnant, and he let me in. He was about 6 inches shorter than I was, and had bushy dark brown hair and eyes that were just as dark brown.

"I need to talk to you," I said to him.

"Right. Come on into my room," he said, apparently sensing that what I had to say was something I'd prefer to tell him in private.

We headed into his bedroom, and he shut the door. He sat down in the chair to his desk, and I sat down on his bed.

"So what is it?" he asked.

I hesitated. I was still getting used to the idea of being pregnant in the first place, and wasn't really sure how to broach the subject with other people (those who knew - outside of Chris, my parents, and my brothers - had been told by one of my parents, so I hadn't exactly had much experience with telling others myself).

"Todd," I finally said, taking a deep breath, "I'm...pregnant."

"You're what?!" he asked, clearly startled.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. When I shook my head no, his eyes grew wide. "How?"

I told him about how I'd had sex with Bobby, Kenny, and Shane. "I didn't plan on any of it," I finished. "It just kinda...happened."

"That's weird, man," he said quietly.

"Anyway, I want you to be there when I give birth."

"So they aren't doing a C-Section on you?" Todd asked.

"Not unless something happens that would make it safer for the baby to be delivered that way. They think it's better if I give birth naturally."

"That's a bummer," Todd said.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

***

School proved to be an interesting experience. Somehow, word had gotten around that I was pregnant. I got a lot of stares, and it seemed that more than a few of the other students were whispering amongst themselves while looking in my direction. No one came right out and teased me (being one of the bigger kids at school had its advantages, even if I was pregnant); fortunately, homosexuality had become a lot more acceptable in the past few decades, with most countries allowing gay marriages. But still, it had its awkward moments; as I was still in elementary school (they had a really weird cutoff date in the school district, which was set just a couple of weeks before my birthday, so I wound up being one of the oldest students in my class), there hadn't exactly been a lot of cases of pregnant students at that school, as was the case with junior high and high school; in fact, I was the first one I knew of. (A couple of the long-time office workers said that they did remember a couple of other cases from years past of kids who had been pregnant while attending elementary schools in the district, though I was the first male student they knew of to be included in that group.)

The girls tended to be rather chatty with me about it (but then, girls were always chatty to begin with, so I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised). They would cluster around me at recess and during lunch (even if I didn't know them), and ask me all sorts of questions. Did I know the gender? (No, I didn't.) What kind of names did I like? (I hadn't really given it much thought.) Would I be keeping the baby, or would I be giving it up for adoption. (Again, I hadn't given it much thought.) A few even offered to come over and help with setting up the baby room if I decided to keep the kid, and I told them I'd let them know.

They also wanted to be able to put their hands on my abdomen so they could see if they could feel the kid move, so I would obligingly lift my shirt up and let them put their hands on my bare stomach. While I had grown height-wise noticeably after hitting puberty, I hadn't bulked out much, and was still a bit on the thin side. So even though the fetus wasn't as big as it would have been if I'd been a girl during pregnancy, it was still kinda noticeable when you looked, and I felt a little self-conscious about it. On the other hand, I kinda enjoyed the attention and physical contact I was getting from the girls. It seemed strange to get two conflicting emotions at the same time, and while I'd been assured that pregnant guys didn't have to deal with mood altering hormones like pregnant girls did, I still had to wonder at times.

Some of the guys would come up and talk to me about it, though not in nearly in as large numbers as the girls, and it was mostly limited to guys I knew (though there were a few comments along the lines of "Wow, you're pregnant? Weird!" from some of the younger kids). They asked questions as well, like how I'd gotten pregnant in the first place. When they found out that I'd be having the baby come out my dick when I gave birth, most of them stared at me, eyes wide; a few commented that I was crazy, while others said that they thought I was really brave (I tried explaining that I'd probably be giving birth that way because of doctor's orders, rather than because of any real choice on my part, but it didn't seem to have any noticeable impact).

"Dude, if you do wind up having to whip your dick out to give birth, I hope there won't be any girls in there to watch when you do," my friend David said one day with a nervous laugh.

I nervously laughed with him, though that was something I hadn't thought of until then. The medical field was a profession that had no small amount of women working in it in various capacities, from the newest transcriptionist to among the more veteran MDs. I wondered for a moment if there was any way Chris could arrange for it to be an all-guy crew in the delivery room, but then figured it probably wasn't something that would actually be accommodated.

I wondered how many people would be in there when I gave birth, and I kinda wondered why I'd invited Todd to watch. Chris, Daniel, and Ethan were the only people that I knew who would be in there who'd seen me naked before (since I was still in the 6th grade, I hadn't been in a gym class yet where you had to shower afterwards), and in the case of Daniel and Ethan this would be the first time they'd be looking at my crotch for any length of time; while we'd been naked in front of each other many times before, it had been in situations like where we'd change clothes in front of each other (since we did share a bedroom, after all), and it wasn't like we'd stand around gawking at each other's crotches (well, not for very long, anyway, but while we didn't go out of our way to look at each other's crotches while naked, it wasn't like we'd give a girly shriek and cover up our eyes if one of the other's exposed private parts should happen to come into our line of sight during the normal course of things).

Sure, the people I wouldn't know were all medical personnel who were used to that kind of thing (and I'd probably never see them again after I left the hospital), and the people I did know would be too polite to say anything about it later (and who were all guys who had the same things themselves between their legs), but it was still hard to get used to the idea that there would still be people looking at my dick and balls throughout the birth.

One day, a couple of weeks after I found out I was pregnant, I met up with Molly Evans, another friend of mine, who was also 12. We'd been friends for years, almost as long as Todd and I had. "Hey, Jason," she said.

"Hey, Molly."

We talked for a little while about nothing in particular. Then she offered to help set up the nursery if I planned on keeping the baby. I told her I'd be glad to accept her help if we decided to keep the baby.

She was with me a lot over the next few months. She'd often have me take my shirt, shoes and socks off, and give me back and feet massages, saying that kind of stuff had helped a cousin of hers when she was pregnant (and it certainly made me feel better at times). Sometimes, when she'd finish giving me a massage session, she'd give me a light kiss on the lips.

"You're handsome," she told me after one session, and I blushed, but smiled.

I also talked a lot with Connor. He told me about what he'd experienced when he'd had his baby. He gave me a few pointers to remember when I gave birth, telling me about when it would hurt more, and when to push harder. He explained that while the pain medication would help some, it wouldn't completely eliminate the pain, and it would still hurt a lot. He also said that he felt it had helped when Tim had held his hand while he gave birth, and suggested I have someone do the same for me. I thought about it for a while, but just couldn't decide who to ask.

I'd heard about how pregnant women developed strange food cravings, and how some guys had that happen as well. At first I thought that I didn't have any cravings myself, until Ethan commented one day that I seemed to be eating a lot more pickles. I was about to deny that was true, until I glanced down at the half-eaten pickle in my hand and realized that it was the third one I'd had in less than 20 minutes, and that it was probably the 20th or 30th one that I'd had that week.

One Saturday in March, I had spent some time over at Todd's house playing video games. After I left, I arrived home to find a cousin of mine on my dad's side (his dad and mine were brothers), Eric, and his wife, Sharon, sitting in the living room with my parents.

"Good, you're home," my dad said. "Eric and Sharon have come to us with an idea, and we think you ought to be the one to make the final decision here."

"All right," I said, sitting down.

"Jason, you know Sharon and I haven't been able to have children," Eric said, and I nodded. They'd tried for several years, but nothing had happened yet. I remembered a while back that my mom had mentioned something about Sharon receiving treatment, but that it might be several years before she could get pregnant at the very least.

"What we'd like to offer you," Eric continued, "is for us to adopt your baby and raise him or her. You'd still be able to name the child, and see him or her regularly, and even have a say in how he or she is raised. But you'd also be able to be a kid, without the responsibility of being a parent until you're ready to do so."

I thought about it for a few moments. It made a lot of sense. The kid would have a loving environment in which to be raised, and I wouldn't have to worry about having a kid to take care of.

"That sounds like a good idea," I finally said. "All right. You can adopt the kid."

"Thank you," Sharon said, giving me a quick hug. "We'll take good care of your child. I promise."

"I know you will," I said.

A little while later, as I stood out on the patio, a breeze ruffling my hair, Eric came up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I just wanted to thank you again," he said. "Being able to have a kid to raise...it means an incredibly huge amount to Sharon."

I said, "Well, I wish I could say I was glad to help, but..."

"I understand," he said. "You certainly didn't plan on getting pregnant. I know all this can't be easy on you."

"I'll survive," I said. "Anyway, since you're going to become the kid's adoptive father, would you like to be in the delivery room when I give birth?"

"Of course," he said. "I'd be honored."

***

I continued to have regular checkups to monitor the progress of the pregnancy, to make sure that both the fetus was developing normally and that my body was handling the pregnancy well. I never really looked forward to the checkups - besides the fact that nobody really looks forward to checkups to begin with, the checkups were such that I practically always wound up having to strip down to my briefs (if I didn't have to drop my briefs too, so that whoever was performing the checkup could assure that my dick was still big enough to handle having the baby go through it), and Chris wasn't always the one who performed the checkup, either, and sometimes it was a woman who was performing it (fortunately, it was always a guy who performed the checkups on my dick, but it was still embarrassing to have to be in just my briefs in front of a woman!).

Finally, one Friday night in mid-May, just over six months after having sex (May 12th, to be exact), I'd been having some stomach cramping for a while. I didn't think much of it at first, since I'd had some occasionally in the past during the past couple of months. When bedtime arrived, I managed to doze for a while before some more cramping woke me up. I quietly laid there for a while, gently rubbing my stomach, trying to get it to stop. But it didn't stop; it only kept getting worse. Then it suddenly dawned on me that I might have gone into labor! I called (moaned was more like it) out to Daniel. He was by my bed moments later, clad only in his white briefs and an undershirt (while Ethan and I still wore pajamas to bed, Daniel had given up pajamas a couple of years before, and had taken up sleeping in just his underwear).

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I've gone into labor!" I said.

"Hold on, I'll be right back!" he said, quickly pulling on a pair of pants.

Ethan, who'd been woken by a quick nudge by Daniel en route to the stairs, came over and stood next to me. Within a couple of minutes Daniel was back with our dad, who scooped me up and carried me down the stairs and to the car, with Ethan and Daniel following, where my mom was already waiting. While I leaned against Daniel, we drove to the hospital while my dad called Chris, Connor (who'd be picking up Todd), and Eric to let them know. The cramping was really bad then.

I was taken into the delivery room, Daniel and Ethan helping me get in there. They helped me get over to a bench by the wall. Unbuttoning my pajama top, Chris felt my stomach. "He's definitely gone into labor," he finally said. "We haven't much time, so we've got to get moving."

As Chris moved off to help get the last few things set up, Daniel and Ethan came over next to me. I pulled off my pajama top and dropped it on the floor next to the bench. I stood up and started to get out of the bottoms when another contraction hit. I gasped out and sat down. Daniel reached down and pulled the bottoms off the rest of the way, putting it next to the pajama top.

"Thanks," I said, leaning back against the wall, wondering what I was supposed to do next. Should I just wait until the medical staff told me what to do? Should I pull my briefs off then, or wait until they gave me a hospital gown (and speaking of which, I wondered where the hospital gown was)? Just then Connor and Todd came in. I flashed them a shy smile, though I felt my face go warm because of the fact that I was sitting there wearing only my briefs. They moved over to me, and Connor sat down next to me.

He asked, "Hey, how you doing?"

"I want this to be over with, Connor," I told him through gritted teeth, and he smiled at me.

"I know the feeling well," he said.

I felt a few tears start to slide down my face. Leaning on Connor, I quietly said, "I'm scared."

"It'll be all right," he said gently, putting his arms around me. "It'll be over soon."

Eric arrived a couple of minutes later, and he came over to where I was. I smiled weakly at him as he sat down next to me and took my hand in his. We sat there, the contractions coming faster and faster, until a nurse (a woman, of course; I'd been looking around, and sure enough, some of the medical people in there were women!) came over and told us the delivery table was ready and that I needed to head over there. I got up slowly, and Daniel and Todd got onto each side of me. I put my arms around their shoulders, while they helped support me, and we quickly moved over to the delivery table. Connor helped me get up onto the table, where I sat down on the edge of it. I clutched the edge of the table as another contraction hit me.

Just then, Chris came over. "We're out of hospital gowns your size down here," he said. "We could go get one from storage and get you into it, if you want."

"Nah, it's all right," I gasped out. I hadn't planned on giving birth completely naked, but seeing as how the gown wouldn't be covering up anything of any importance anyway...

I tried to pull my briefs off, but the contractions made it hard to maneuver into position to pull them off. "Should I?" Daniel asked, indicating my briefs.

I nodded, and managed to lift my butt slightly. Daniel grabbed my briefs and pulled them off of me, and tossed them over with my pajamas. I felt another twinge of modesty. I wasn't really sure which I was more embarrassed by right then - showing my dick and balls to the people I knew (or at least the ones who hadn't seen 'em before) or showing them to the people I didn't know.

Another contraction hit, reminding me that modesty was the least of my worries just then. I laid down, spread my legs apart, put the bottom of my feet on the pads, and pointed my knees up towards the ceiling, and snuggled back into the somewhat large pillow placed behind my head and shoulders. Daniel, Ethan, Connor, Eric, and Todd gathered around me. Someone took a hold of my right hand, and I glanced over to see that it was Eric. He gave me a smile, and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled weakly and squeezed back.

Another nurse (another girl!) came over and gave me an injection of something I assumed was pain medication, and a couple of minutes later Chris got into position between my legs, down by the end of my dick. Everyone who hadn't already done so proceeded to turn their gaze to my manhood (all right, all right, I admit that "boyhood" would probably be a better term for my dick and balls, since I was only twelve and a half years old).

"All right, Jason, I want you to start pushing," Chris said.

I began pushing as I'd been taught, following Chris' directions to push, relax, push, relax. It turned out to be a lot more work than I originally though it would be. It didn't help that I knew everyone was looking at my dick and balls. It was very embarrassing!

After what seemed like forever (I was later told it took a little over an hour, and I blushed at the idea that everyone had been looking at my dick and balls for that long) I felt the baby moving. The next thing I knew pain exploded in my crotch. I felt my dick stretching out in all directions as the baby started going through it. I started crying out in pain; Connor was right - the pain medication didn't completely eliminate the pain (I was hurting so much I wondered if it was dulling any of the pain at all). It seemed to last an eternity before the pressure in my dick went down as the baby was pulled out of me. A few moments later I heard crying and Chris saying, "It's a boy!" Letting go of Eric's hand, I managed to prop myself up on my elbows and glanced between my legs at my son, as the umbilical cord was cut. I glanced up at the clock on the wall, and saw that it read 2:17 a.m. I then flopped back onto the pillow, utterly exhausted.

"You did good," Connor said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, good job!" Ethan added. I gave them a weak smile.

Someone started cleaning up the baby, and a few minutes later, just before he was handed to me, the umbilical cord and the placenta were pulled out of me. I was allowed to hold my son for a few moments before we were carted off. I was taken to a small room to stay for a day or two before going home. There I was given a sponge bath; sometime during the bath I passed out.

***

Sometime later I came to. I was laying in a bed, with the sheets pulled up over me. Various parts of my body hurt a little, my dick feeling the worst. I looked around and saw Daniel in the next bed over, asleep, his pants draped over a nearby chair.

I tried moving and moaned. My moaning woke Daniel. "Oh, you're up," he said, blinking sleepily at me. He got up and padded over to me, clad only in his underwear. He pulled the covers off me, and that's when I realized I was still naked. He helped me sit up, and I swung my legs over the side of the bed. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around his shoulders as well and leaned against him, feeling a little woozy.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Your dick looked like it was going to explode when the baby was going through it!"

"It felt like it was going to explode," I admitted, looking down at it to make sure that it really was still in one piece. "It still hurts a little." I wasn't surprised, really. I remembered when Connor had his baby, and how Chris had waited until the baby's shoulders had come out of Connor's dick before pulling the baby out the rest of the way. If Chris had done that with my baby as well, then the baby had spent no small amount of time in my dick.

"So, why are you still here?" I asked.

"Wanted to be here when you woke up," he said. "Mom and dad didn't want you to wake up in a strange place alone, and I offered to stay here."

"Thanks," I said. "I appreciate that."

After a few moments of silence, Daniel said, "Connor told me last night that it helped when his boyfriend sucked his dick after he gave birth. Would you like me to...?"

Though he didn't finish his sentence, I knew what he meant, and I slowly (and shyly) nodded my assent. We'd always been close, and while I'd never thought of my brothers in any sort of sexual fashion, this was hardly what I'd consider a sexual proposal anyway.

He got off the bed and knelt down in front of me, gently spreading my legs apart. He picked my dick up, leaned forward, put it in his mouth, and started sucking. His chin brushed up against my balls while he sucked, and I felt a few chin hairs against my balls. His nose was buried in my pubic hair. His arms reached around the outside of my legs, and his hands rested on my upper legs while he sucked. I closed my eyes for a few moments as I experienced the sensation of getting my dick sucked. Daniel's mouth was warm and wet as it worked my dick. I resisted the urge to put my hands on the back of his head and shove his face further into my crotch; I knew he was doing me a big favor here, and didn't want to push my luck.

The pain in my dick was practically gone after about 20 minutes, and I was about to have Daniel stop when someone at the door cleared their throat. Daniel practically leapt up, looking guilty. We both looked over to see Chris standing there, grinning.

"Sorry to interrupt," Chris said. "But some of the family's here to see Jason and the baby."

"O-of course," Daniel, who'd turned bright red by that point, stammered out. "Not a problem."

Daniel quickly pulled his pants on, and he and Chris helped me get dressed in a hospital gown (though saying I "got dressed" in the thing might be a bit much, since it was just one item that didn't cover much) and get into a wheelchair, placing a blanket on my lap, and took me out to meet the family members who'd arrived. My parents were there, along with both sets of my grandparents, as well as Eric and Sharon. Some of the extended family that lived in the area would visit later to see the baby and me, though that wouldn't be until we'd been released from the hospital. Chris brought the baby out, and everyone cooed over him.

My mom was standing beside me most of the time, and at one point I reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. She looked down at me and flashed me a smile. My own pregnancy had brought us both closer, and my son's birth had let me understand what she'd gone through to give birth to my brothers and me. The three of us weren't small when we were born, each weighing in at over 9 pounds, so it was a lot of work for her. And while my son was only a little over 2 1/2 pounds, it had still been a lot of efforts on my part, especially considering that the human dick hadn't originally evolved to have a baby pop out of it like the pussy had.

Later, after everyone left, Chris came in to check on me. A couple of female nurses were helping out. I recognized them as two of the people in the delivery room when I'd given birth, and I blushed.

"So, he's your cousin?" one nurse said to Chris, who nodded. "He's so handsome!" she said.

"And strong!" the other one added.

I blushed even more. They soon left, and Chris said, "All right, I'd like to give you a quick examination. Remove the hospital gown and lay down on the bed, please."

I took off the gown, and, naked, laid down on the bed. Chris began his examination.

"So," I said a little while later when he seemed almost through examining my dick, "when will it get hard again?"

"Usually it takes anywhere from three weeks to three months for the body to recover enough from a pregnancy and birth for the penis to become erect again. And just so you know," he said, leaning close to me and lowering his voice, "getting it sucked regularly actually does help with the healing process."

"How regularly?" I asked.

"I'd recommend at least twice a day. For the first week, each time should be at least 20 minutes, then 10 minutes each after that. More is better. It should go until you can get an erection again."

Later that evening, Connor poked his head in to see me. We talked for a while. Then I asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me about the dick sucking after you gave birth? You know I'd have helped!"

Connor laughed a little. "Yeah, I know you would have. But I didn't want to put you into that position. Didn't want anyone to think that I was a perverted old man out to seduce little boys." We both laughed at that. "Besides, Tim was certainly more than willing to handle the whole thing himself," he added with a wink. "Speaking of which, mind if I suck yours? I imagine you probably haven't had your dick sucked since Daniel did the morning after you gave birth."

I nodded, and he closed the door and came over. He had me take off my hospital gown and sit on the edge of the bed, just like when Daniel had sucked my dick. Connor got down in front of me and spread my legs apart. He leaned forward and took my dick into his mouth and started sucking. His facial hairs really brushed up against my balls and the insides of my thighs, far more than Daniel's had. His nose was also buried in my pubic hairs. I put my hands at the back of his head while he sucked. After about 20 minutes, he stopped.

"I'd better get going," he said when he pulled up.

"Thanks," I told him. "See you later."

***

I decided to name the baby Derek, after a friend I'd had in the first grade. We stayed in the hospital until Monday afternoon, just so they could make sure that my body had handled the birth well enough so that there wouldn't be any major complications. I was given a couple of thorough checkups, and Chris came in to give me one last quick physical before I was to be released.

I admit I was bored almost out of my mind during that time. Aside from a brief visit Monday by someone from the adoption system who brought me the papers to sign that would make Eric and Sharon's adoption of Derek "official," (she'd already visited my dad earlier in the day at his work during his lunch period for his signature as well, since I was still legally a minor), there wasn't a whole lot to do. I found there wasn't much to watch on television during the daytime, mostly the afternoon kids' shows that were on in the afternoon. I wished I'd brought a book to read.

My mom and Ethan came to pick me up that afternoon. Chris told my mom to take me straight home to bed for a little more rest, and that I could return to school on Wednesday. Ethan was carrying a set of clothes for me, since the pajamas and underwear I'd been wearing when I went into labor had been taken home by my family when they went home after the birth.

"You'll probably want to take a shower before you get dressed," my mom said.

"Right," I replied, since outside of the sponge bath I'd been given right after giving birth to Derek, I hadn't really bathed at all.

"You do that while I go make the arrangements for you and Derek to be discharged," my mom said. "We'll be taking him over to Eric and Sharon tonight."

After she left, I got out of the bed and headed over to the small bathroom that was attached to the room (fortunately, I had been the only patient assigned to that room during my stay there), Ethan following behind with my clothes. He set down the clothes on the counter, and turned to leave.

"No, you can stay, if you want," I said, and he remained and shut the door.

I pulled off the hospital gown I was wearing and got into the shower. As I washed, Ethan and I talked a little bit about how things were going at home. After a few minutes I turned off the water and got out, taking the towel Ethan held out for me.

As I dried off, I couldn't help but notice Ethan watching me. "Your dick is so big," he finally said, quietly.

"Hey, your dick will be this big too some day," I assured him, remembering how I'd felt when I'd seen Connor's dick. "Hey, you want to help me?" I asked, and he nodded. "Chris says sucking my dick will help it get better."

His eyes got wide, but he said, "So you want me to suck your dick?"

"Yeah," I said.

After a moment, he said, "All right."

I sat down on the edge of the counter and spread my legs apart, taking a hold of the edge of the counter with both hands. Ethan knelt down in front of me, picked up my dick, slowly leaned forward, and put my dick into his mouth. He started sucking, a little hesitantly at first but soon picking up speed. It was similar to when Daniel and Connor had sucked my dick, with Ethan's nose in my pubic hairs and his chin pressing against my balls. The one difference was that Ethan didn't have any facial hair. For about 15 minutes, I sat there, looking down at the top of Ethan's head, watching my little brother suck my dick, until we heard our mom calling, "Guys, I'm back!"

"We'll be right out!" I called out as Ethan stood up. I leaned over and whispered, "Thanks, little bro. That really helped!"

I quickly got dressed, and we went out to meet my mom and get Derek.

***

Arriving home, I found Molly waiting for me. Excitedly she cooed over Derek, and she asked me how I was doing, and when I could go back to school. We talked for a while before she left.

Daniel soon came home and poked his head into our bedroom. "Welcome home!" he said. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, though my dick still hurts a little now and then."

"It hurting now?"

I nodded, since it still hurt a little, despite Ethan's earlier ministrations, and Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. I explained to him about Chris' advice about having my dick sucked regularly to help it recover.

"Figures," he muttered.

He told me to take off my pants and underwear. I quickly pulled my pants and briefs off, since I'd already taken off my shoes and socks. Wearing only my shirt, I leaned back onto the bed on my elbows and spread my legs apart. Daniel got between them and gazed for a moment at my dick and balls.

"I'd better start doing some growing!" he said with a laugh after a moment. "You're almost as big as I am!"

I grinned, though I knew that wasn't really the case. I had seen his dick a few times since I'd become pregnant, and his dick was still noticeably bigger than mine was.

He took my dick in his hand, leaned down, and put it into his mouth and started sucking. I watched him for a few minutes, enjoying the sensation. After a few minutes, I flopped back onto my pillow and put my hands behind my head. After 20 minutes, I had him stop.

After he pulled up, he said, "Great. Turned into a cocksucker by my own kid brother."

"That sucks," I replied, and we both laughed. "Thanks, though," I continued, giving him a big hug. "It really helped a lot. Next time, though, you might want to shave first." I ran my fingers over the stubble on his chin.

"You'd better be grateful for what you're getting," he said. "Since no one else will want to do that for you."

I pretended to look hurt, but mentioned that Ethan would probably be willing to rotate with him on the job.

"I'll be sure to work it out with him," Daniel said.

Todd came over to my house later that day. "Hey, man," he said in way of greetings when coming into my bedroom. "How you doin'?"

"Better," I said, stretching out on the bed. "People have been waiting on me ever since I gave birth. I could almost get used to this kind of life."

"All except the part with the baby popping out of your dick, right?" he said with a grin.

"Right," I said, with a quick laugh. "Daniel said it looked like my dick was going to explode when Derek was going through it."

"Nah," Todd said. "I was there, remember? **My** dick would have exploded if a baby went through it, but not yours. It's too big!"

I flushed, both with pride at the compliment as to my dick's size and embarrassment at the reminder that a bunch of people - including Todd - had spent some time getting to see my dick and balls up close (admittedly, though, I didn't really mind too much that Todd had seen my dick and balls, as I did remember just who it was that asked that he be in the delivery room in the first place).

"Thanks," I said.

Daniel and Ethan had both come in by that point. I could tell Daniel had gotten an idea, and it was confirmed moments later when he conveniently mentioned the alternating dick sucking he and Ethan would be doing.

Todd's eyes widened. "Do you want me to help?" he asked quietly.

"Really?" Daniel asked in innocence, though I knew his question was anything but. "You'd help Ethan and me suck Jason's dick?"

"Sure," Todd said. "Jason's my best friend, after all."

The three of them put their heads together and quickly came up with a schedule to include Todd, mainly in the afternoons so that our parents and his wouldn't wonder why Todd was rushing over to our house during weekday mornings (though there were a couple of Saturday mornings for him worked in there). His first time would be the following afternoon. Daniel gave him a few pointers.

Todd got to see and hold Derek for a little while before he left. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he called out as he left.

That evening my parents and I headed over to Eric and Sharon's house with Derek. I carried Derek up to the door in the car seat Eric and Sharon had bought for him, and my dad knocked on the door. Eric opened it and invited us in. Sharon came in moments later from the kitchen, and greeted us, giving me a hug. They then led us into the nursery they'd set up. I looked around. I thought it looked nice, and said so.

"Thanks," Eric said. "Sharon took no small amount of time in getting it all set up. She's been really excited about this."

I then bent down and took Derek out of his car seat, gently handing him to Sharon. "Take good care of him," I said, getting a bit choked up.

"Don't worry, we will," Eric said, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to him.

***

Daniel sucked my dick the next morning before he left for school. I bummed around home most of the day. Finally, Todd arrived. We headed upstairs, and I dropped my pants and briefs and got onto the bed, spreading my legs apart and propping myself up on my elbows. Todd got between my legs and gazed for several moments at my dick and balls. He then picked up my dick. He opened his mouth and slowly leaned forward, jerking his head back a couple of times before he got my dick into his mouth. He started sucking more vigorously than I thought he'd start out at, as if sucking fast would make the time go by more quickly. I watched him work my dick over. Just like when Daniel, Connor, and Ethan had sucked my dick, Todd's nose was in my pubic hairs, and his hairless chin was brushing up against my balls. I snuggled back into my pillow, closed my eyes, and put my hands on the back of Todd's head, enjoying the sensation. Some time later, I glanced over at my clock and realized almost 30 minutes had passed! I let go of Todd's head and told him he could stop, and he got up.

"Thanks," I told him.

"That wasn't so bad," he admitted. I pulled my briefs and pants back on, and we played video games for a while before he had to go. "See you tomorrow at school!" he said.

Wednesday morning finally arrived, and I got up, a little annoyed that I had to go back to school but also a little glad that I'd be able to get out of the house. Showering, I headed back into my bedroom to get dressed and to make sure Ethan was up so that he could get ready. Finding my kid brother still in bed asleep, I nudged him awake. He got up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. As I got out the clothes I was going to wear, and he took off his pajamas, I noticed that he was looking at me. He came over, wearing only his briefs, and gave me a hug.

"I love you," he said. "Someday, I hope I can be as brave as you were when you had Derek!"

"Thanks," I said, returning the hug. "I love you too, and I think you're the greatest little brother in the world."

He said, "I guess you want me to suck your dick now, before you get dressed, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and spread my legs apart. He got down between my legs and once again took my dick into his mouth. As his mouth went to work, I began stroking his head with my hand for a bit before gently locking my hands behind his head. After a few minutes, I heard a noise at the stairs, and I looked up to see Daniel coming up, with a towel around his waist. He saw what was going on, and flashed me a quick grin. I grinned back. I decided it was a good thing our parents made a habit of leaving us pretty much alone up here. I was pretty sure they didn't know about Chris' advice on the dick sucking, and I wasn't sure how they'd react if they were to come up here right now and find their two younger sons, with only a pair of briefs on between them, with the younger crouched between the legs of the older, sucking his big brother's dick. A minute later, Daniel came back over, clad in briefs and an undershirt. Daniel got down next to Ethan and moved my hands off of Ethan's head. Daniel then started gently giving Ethan a few pointers on the sucking. Daniel then sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, and I put my arm around his, as he joined me in watching our younger brother suck my dick. After a few minutes, Daniel stood up and tussled Ethan's hair before finishing getting dressed.

"Thanks," I said when Ethan pulled up, and we both got dressed.

I said good-bye to my mom (my dad already having left for work) and headed off to school. After I checked in with the office to give them the note from my mom formally excusing me from class for Monday and Tuesday, I entered my classroom right before it was time to start, and the rest of the kids applauded. There was a big "Welcome back, Jason!" banner up above the chalkboard.

I received a lot of enthusiastic congratulations as I made my way to my seat before the teacher, Mr. Thomas, said, "All right, class. Settle down. I'm sure Jason will be more than happy to tell us about the newest addition to his family later, during our free time. Right now, we have to start class."

During the free time the class has every day in the afternoon, I was the center of attention. I was asked quite a few questions, and, since my mom had thought to send along some pictures of Derek with me (see, guys never think of that kind of stuff!), the class was able to see what he looked like. Most of the questions revolved around topics like if it hurt and if I was going to keep Derek. I told them a little about the birth, though I obviously avoided mentioning certain details (like the fact that my best friend, my brothers, and my cousin had been sucking my dick), and about how Eric and Sharon would be raising the baby. No explicit questions about the birth were asked, though everyone there'd had sex ed and knew exactly how babies came out of guys, but one of the other boys there asked if I was embarrassed by having people see my private parts. I was saved from having to answer it when David said, "What do _you_ think?!"

During lunch, Molly and I walked out in the soccer field. "So," I said, "now what?"

"You wanna, oh, I don't know, start hanging out, or something?" she said.

"'Hang out'?"

"Well, we're 12 years old. We can't exactly start dating or anything like that."

I laughed. "Sure, we can hang out. I think I'd like that." I slowly reached over and took her hand in mine.

***

DNA testing showed that it was Shane who was Derek's father. Shane didn't want anything to do with either me or our son, though his parents offered to help provide financial support for raising Derek. They also seemed to want to keep their distance, though, as if it was difficult for them to acknowledge that their 16-year-old son with the macho image had gotten a skinny, somewhat plain looking 12-year-old boy pregnant, not that I can blame them. (I thought it was a bit ironic that I should make it through having sex with two other guys without getting pregnant only to get pregnant off the third, and by the one guy who hadn't even touched my dick at all when having sex with me.)

Bobby, Kenny, and Shane were all charged with statutory rape as a result of their having had sex with me. In a plea bargain, they all pled guilty, and got 6 months of time in juvenile hall and another 6 months probation.

Ethan started wondered if he could become pregnant, and he was bothered by the idea of possibly having a baby popping out of his dick (I explained to him that the only way that would happen, even if he did have the necessary organs to become pregnant, was if he had sex with another guy, but it didn't seem to help him much). Both he and Daniel were checked out a month after I gave birth, and it was found that neither one wound up with the gene (and thus the organs) that gave a guy the ability to become pregnant. Ethan felt a lot better knowing he could only be a father, but Daniel never mentioned one way or the other about how he felt about it.

Daniel, Todd, and Ethan rotated sucking my dick for almost two months after the birth. In the morning suckings, I'd always be completely naked. Daniel would usually be either in just his underwear or dressed, depending on exactly when in the morning he'd suck my dick. Ethan was often in his pajamas, though he was in just his briefs more than a few times. In the afternoons/evenings, sometimes I'd have just my shirt on and sometimes I'd be completely naked, while whoever was sucking my dick would be fully dressed (though Ethan was completely naked once; it was on a Saturday evening, and after a hard day's work out in the yard by the whole family, I had taken my shower before Ethan, and had remained naked in our bedroom waiting for him, since it was his turn to suck my dick; when he came upstairs after his shower and I sat down on the edge of my bed and indicated that I was ready for him to suck my dick, he simply dropped the towel that was around his waist, got between my legs, and proceeded to suck my dick). It continued until I wound up getting an erection one day while Daniel was sucking. He promptly pulled up and, making a face, declared that the treatment was over.

In the year since I've given birth, I still don't really know if I'm gay or not. I masturbate while thinking about guys (especially some of the ones I've seen in the locker room at school!), though I find myself checking out the girls at school sometimes too, and Molly and I are still "hanging out," though we've both agreed that we can see other people if we feel so inclined. Derek is getting bigger, though I think he looks a little small for a 1 year old (his pediatrician says he's normal in size for someone whose mother is a boy). And while I love my son, you'd better believe that I sure as heck am not getting pregnant ever again


End file.
